


The Murder of Remus

by rosettahart



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosettahart/pseuds/rosettahart
Summary: It all started when the dark sides decided to crash dinner. Something had to be done and this was just another reason to get rid of the unnecessary and intrusive side.
Kudos: 5





	The Murder of Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Blood, Major Character Death, Sword, Unsympathetic Logan

~About 7:30pm~

Logan adjusted his glasses, checking his watch. He looked to Patton, holding out the folded note he had prepared. On the front was Remus' name scrawled across it in golden ink and a cursive font. "Do you understand our plan, Patton?"

Patton nodded as he uneasily took the piece of paper. "For Thomas."

"Yes." Logan gave a nod in return. "This is for Thomas' well being."

Patton fidgeted with the note as he slowly made his way over to the door.

Logan turned away from his desk and stood at noticing Patton's hesitancy, moving past him and opening the door for him. "I wish to do this in a timely manner."

Patton swallowed, stepping out into the hallway. "Right. Yeah. O-of course, Lo." He tensed up as the door closed behind him. It wasn't shut harshly by any means, everything just seemed louder to him out here. Heightened. His eyes darted up and down the hallway. They stopped on a door at the end of it. A dark brown wooden door, rotten looking in nature. Remus' room. He needed to make it there and back without being noticed. Patton exhaled slowly and shakily. There and back. He would be fine. There were plenty of other sounds to hide his footsteps. Plenty of sounds to also keep Patton on edge at this hour. When he made it to the door he bent down and gently slid the note under it. Now he'd have to report back to Logan and then wait for an opportunity to steal Virgil's hoodie. 

~8:00pm~

Logan knocked on Roman's door, nodding at the Prince like character when he opened it. "Roman. I came here to make certain you are doing alright after the argument earlier."

Roman stepped aside, a little put off guard that Logan had come to check on him, letting the logical side pass. "Uh, yeah… I mean I've certainly been better."

Logan took a few moments adjusting the old tie around his neck to draw Roman's attention to it, satisfied when he noted him narrow his eyes out of the corner of his own. "You don't have to be. It would not be unreasonable for you to still be upset. I myself am uncertain why the dark sides were joining us for dinner."

Roman nodded, his expression changing into one of annoyance. "I mean they weren't even invited!"

"They knew they were unwelcome, but came nonetheless." Logan agreed. 

Roman collapsed back onto his bed with a huff, rambling on about everything he had found to be so irritating about the earlier encounter with the dark sides.

Logan's eyes glanced over the room, eyes stopping on the clear case on Roman's desk. "Your katana, may I borrow it for historical research?"

~9:00pm~

When Patton was sure the shower was running he crept into Virgil's room, closing the door behind him. He took a couple steps before accidentally knocking something to the side with his foot. His body went rigged at the quiet thud as it hit the wall. He stayed absolutely still for a full minute to be certain no one had heard him. Stiff as a board. When he felt safe enough tiptoed over to the bed, running a hand guiltily over the hoodie laying over it. Picking it up carefully he held it close. "I'm sorry, V. I really don't want to, but I have to do this. For Thomas. For all of us."

~9:30pm~

Logan ignored Virgil and Janus' bickering as he slipped into the latter's room. His eyes scanned the space as he thought through the potential places it could be kept. He was not sure how long Janus and Virgil's argument would go so he had an indeterminate amount of time. Taking as little as he possibly could was his goal. Stepping further in, he started with the closet. He moved around with a cool and collected nature to him. Unaffected by the passing time even if it meant there was a chance he could be discovered. At finding the cane tucked between the wall and the bed he noiselessly left the room. Now to wait.

-Almost 2:30am~

Patton set the jacket up at the corner before the last bit of stairs then picked the cane back up. Moving back to hide beside one side of the stairs. Logan was waiting upstairs, already ready with the katana.

Patton was a mess as he waited for any sign of Remus. His hands were trembling. His knuckles, undoubtedly white, we're clutching the cane under his gloves. Beads of sweat littered his forehead.

Movement at the top of the stairs alerted Patton of Remus' approach.

Patton's breathing hitched. His whole being felt like it dropped. He could swear his heart beat could be heard from anywhere in the mindscape with how loud it sounded.

Every step Remus made. Each one seemed to call out. To try and warn someone. Anyone about what was to happen. The clock on the wall ticked every second down. Every slow agonizing second. An unrhythmic almost tapping came from somewhere Patton couldn't place. Couldn't recognize. The soft scraping of a ring ran down the banister of the stairs. It grew closer and closer. Louder and louder. An eerily happy humming made Patton want to cry. He wanted this to be over. He wanted to be done. To be finished. For the torturous feelings clawing at him, no, eating at him to disappear. 

The footsteps thumped carelessly as they reached the landing before the last few steps to the living room. Remus turned, not noticing the dark hoodie he tripped over it. At a frighteningly quick speed as Remus fell forward, Logan lunged towards him, plunging the katana into his back. 

Patton blinked before pulling back the cane and swinging it hard across Remus' face, making contact with his nose and part of his forehead. He stepped to the side as Remus' body tumbled down the last few stairs. Lifeless. Everything had gone quiet. Patton couldn't hear anything over the scene before him. The bloodied katana Logan had used was discarded on the ground as the calmer one checked Remus' neck for a pulse. His own bloodied weapon still held in his hands. Patton's eyes followed Remus' back to where Logan had driven the blade through, feeling sick to his stomach. A dark, deep gash through it. Blood was pooling around the body, creeping away. 

Patton straightened up uneasily as Logan turned to him. The logical side was almost disturbingly calm for someone who had just committed their first murder. One could say almost emotionless as he removed his gloves. It was too dark for Patton to even be able to make out Logan's eyes past the glasses.

"Do you remember what you are to do with the cane?" Logan asked quietly, his voice difficult to read.

Patton nodded, unable to keep his eyes from returning to the bloodied body on the floor. 

"Then I suggest for you to hide it where we discussed." Logan returned, waiting for Patton to start up the stairs.

Patton hesitantly made his way upstairs, listening as Logan's soft footsteps followed. They were nearing a level of hauntingly soft. He probably wouldn't have even noticed the soft fall of each foot if he hadn't been expecting them. He stopped in front of Virgil's door, hiding the cane behind his back, he looked to Logan who only returned the eye contact before disappearing into his room across the hall.

Patton inhaled and exhaled a few times, carefully creaking the door open and stepping in. Seeing that Virgil was asleep he moved over to the bed cautiously slipping the cane under it with his one hand and shaking Virgil's shoulder gently with the other.

"Kiddo? You okay?" Patton checked.

Virgil groggily sat up. "Pat? I'm fine… Are you?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I was just worried after the fight you had earlier." Patton squeezed Virgil's hand comfortingly.

Virgil glanced over at his alarm clock then back to Patton, his eyes going down to the moral side's cardigan for a brief moment. "It's three in the morning." 

Patton checked the time himself, awkwardly feigning surprise, pushing himself up off his knees. "Oh, is it? I didn't know it was so late. Sorry, Virge. I'll let you get back to sleep." 

Virgil nodded, his eyes not leaving Patton until he was out of the room. He locked the door behind him before returning to his bed. Paranoid about the fact Patton wasn't wearing his cat hoodie.

~Day 1, between 3:30-4:00pm~

Patton paced back and forth in his bedroom, pulling at his hair. "I don't know if I can keep lying like this Logan. What if they arrest Virgil for this? The poor kiddo doesn't deserve something like that. I can't let something happen like that, Logan. We should just confess. I mean Thomas and everyone else will understand why we did it, right?" He lowered his hands so he could start biting his nails. "We did this all for Thomas. So he'd get better."

Patton stopped pacing, his back towards Logan as he watched the ceiling. "Did we really do the right thing? I still feel so wrong… Logan?"

Patton lowered his head so he was able to get a glimpse of Logan through the full length mirror he kept in his room. A glint caught his eye. They went wide with recognition. 

"Apologies, Patton. But I cannot allow you to tell anyone of this."

Patton twirled around as the knife in Logan's hand was thrust towards him. The sharp object cutting through skin. He didn't even have a chance. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I also wrote this for the Fandom Games, I just forgot to post it until now. Had so much fun and I think the last round with the murder mystery and everything my team and the other team went through was really fun and well thought out. The game makers seriously did amazing! So many well thought out details! The only thing I did not enjoy was writing my boy Logan like this but I had to be true to the plot and in order to do that myself I felt I had to write him this way. I like to personally imagine though that in the end Patton is saved by the real Logan and that the final side was impersonating him. Hope you enjoyed. I'm not really best at using suspense or making a story eerie but I really gave it a shot and here's what I came out with. Would have probably made a few more changes if I had more time to work on it too. Anyways, thanks for reading and if you enjoyed this my other works are pretty different though still angst unless otherwise specified and I'm wrapping up the next chapter to post soon of Glass-says so check that out if you haven't already. Thanks again and sorry for the long end note. -Danielle


End file.
